


Aphrodite Project

by KACY94



Series: What Brought Us Together [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 双大学生AU, 贱虫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: What Brought Us Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922296
Kudos: 6





	Aphrodite Project

“C'mon，Peter，我相信你，你可以做到的！”

Peter此时盯着电脑屏幕里映照出的红光，眉头紧锁，而身边不停加油助威的Ned更让他心烦意乱。“我不觉得这是个好主意，Ned。”

“你明明题都答完了！”Ned慷慨激昂地说道，“你来这个学校都一年了——”

“一年 零一个 学期。”

“一年 零一个 学期，除了我之外你甚至都没和其他人讲超过十句话！这可是千载难逢的好机会，可能是你大学四年内唯一脱单的机会了！”

“我明明也有和别人讲话的……”Peter有气无力地反驳道。

“是吗，你是不是想说上次你问Mackenzie她的实验课怎么样，”Ned翻了个白眼，“但她其实是学社科的。”

曾经尴尬的回忆再次在Peter的脑海里鲜活了起来，他现在十分认真地思考起用蛛丝将Ned捆起来扔下楼的可能性。

“我敢保证，不论我匹配到了谁，他们只要见到我，这事肯定就崩了。”Peter颓废地摊在椅子里。

“你是认真的吗？”Ned在他的肩膀上捶了一拳，“你每天有好好照镜子吗？还有你的腹肌——”

“好吧！好吧！我交还不行吗？”Peter视死如归地按下了提交键。

“这才对嘛！我写的程序怎么会害你呢。保证找到你的灵魂伴侣。”Ned心满意足地看着Peter屏幕上的“提交成功”，以及自己编译器上方的名字“Aphrodite Project”，仿佛面前是一位金发红唇、身材妖娆的美人，而不是一堆冰冷的代码。

Aphrodite Project，正如其爱情女神之名，是Ned和隔壁另一所大学的学生一起开发的项目。

只需要你回答六十个问题，我们帮你找到你的灵魂伴侣！诸如此类的宣传词出现在两所学校的各个角落。Peter Parker从来都不 相信网恋或者 网上配对这种事情，当然不是说他对在现实里恋爱就有信心了……好吧，或许作为一个生物科技专业的学生，他上过的每一节编程课都让他更相信算法一些。

注册就注册吧，反正到最后对方不是觉得他太像书呆子，就是嫌弃他的穿衣品味。如果幸存过三次约会的话，事情往往也会因为自己无法解释的消失或者因为他一遍遍推迟约会而告吹。倒不是他故意要让对方难过，但是他的兼职工作之一，就是有红蓝色紧身衣参与的那一个，实在是太消耗时间和精力了，而且全年无休，二十四小时待命。

Peter Parker刚刚经历了他学业生涯中最让他抓狂的一周。今天是星期五——他上个周末不眠不休地交上了一份编程作业，星期三考了最让他痛苦的生物期中考，而今天，中午考了微积分，刚刚又考了统计学。他觉得自己真的快不行了，现在最大的愿望就是赶快回家，陷进他可爱又松软的床铺里，好好睡上一觉。

他昏昏沉沉地走在路上，直到一声手机提示 音引起 了他的注意。

是一个Facebook好友申请，对方的名字是Wade Wilson。

这个名字有一点耳熟，但是Peter很确定他在这个学校不认识任何叫这个名字的人。他点开Wade的主页随意翻了翻，就发现他是本校的研究生。可是他为什么无缘无故地来加自己，一个没有社交圈也没有任何闪光点的大二学生？但是显然Peter此时是太困了，又或者他看见对方那双漂亮的褐色眼睛，于是他通过了他的好友申请。

Peter Parker不敢相信自己几小时前对今天下午的计划是睡觉。他刚刚洗了个澡，换上了自己为数不多几件没有 任何美漫印花 图案、不是格子或者条纹的衣服，套上平时的牛仔裤和 板鞋 ，走在去见Wade Wilson的路上。

对方不仅仅在兴趣爱好方面和他出奇地一致——到底有多少 星战粉发自 内心地觉得最后的绝地武士是一部好电影？Rey Pelpatine这整个想法都不应该存在， 魔戒拥有 所有虚构作品中最完整的世界观，同人文当然拥有超越原作的潜力！

他好像第一次遇到和自己这么合拍的人，所以现在他甚至更紧张了，他不想搞砸这一次。Wade拥有那样一双梦幻般的眼睛，当然不能不提他完美的雕塑般的肌肉线条——他发誓自己没有翻完对方全部的照片。

他推开甜品店玻璃门，充足的暖气一扫美国北部冬末的寒意。

Wade已经在等他了。

男人坐在靠窗的位置上，他的目光从窗外街道转了回来，落在Peter身上，棕色的眼睛里跳动着喜悦的光。Peter看见他的眼神不由自主地笑了起来，三步并作两步地走到他对面坐了下来。

“Hey！”他朝Wade打了声招呼，换来的是对方更温柔的微笑。

原来真的有比照片上还好看十倍的人啊。

“听你说喜欢吃甜食，我就想到了这家店，”他将菜单递给Peter，“我从前在蒙特利尔吃过的，没想到纽约也有。”

Peter一边浏览着 一 道比一道诱人的甜品的名字，一边抬起头说道，“我一直很想去加拿大来着，可是没有时间，也没有多余的钱……”

“我倒是很愿意带你回蒙特利尔，”Wade无论是在听他讲话，还是在和他讲话的时候，都无比专注地看着他的眼睛，“只不过我觉得你应该不太想见我的家人。”

Peter还没来得及问他到底是什么意思，一个女服务生便挂着明亮的笑容走了过来，“请问您要点什么呢？”

他向Wade眨了眨眼示意他先点，对方告诉他自己已经点过了，他才开口道，“煎饼加巧克力 榛 果酱和草莓，谢谢。”

她接过Peter递过来的菜单，转身离开之后，Wade脸上浮现出一丝得意的笑容，“早知道你要点煎饼的话，我就直接约在我家了。”

“啊？”Peter愣了一下，被Wade带回家这个念头让他瞬间红了脸。

Wade看着他迷茫又害羞的表情，嘴角的弧度更神气了，“哥可没有那个意思，当然如果你想的话，也不是不可以——”

“我……”Peter不知道该说什么，他感觉自己的脸上更烫了。

Wade一副看起来终于满足了的样子，“我只是想说，没有任何人做的煎饼能够超越哥做的，绝对没有。”

“也是，这本来就是加拿大煎饼嘛，我猜是你还在家的时候父母教的？”

空气中甜香的气息突然被放大了许多倍，二人的面前各被摆上了一道精致的甜点，面前的煎饼升腾着奶香和巧克力酱的甜腻气息，巧克力 榛 果酱在色泽金黄的煎饼上划出看似随意却不失美感的线条，白瓷盘的边缘撒着糖霜和 奥利 奥碎，每一片煎饼的中间都 码着 满满的新鲜草莓。

Peter忍不住咽了一下口水，他难以想象Wade能做出比这更棒的煎饼。

空气在美食面前安静了一秒。

松软甜香淹没了Peter的所有的感官。当他从可爱的 煎饼里缓过 神来的时候，对面Wade盘子里的法式薄饼已经少了一半。

他那份看起来也很好吃。

“想试试吗？”Wade好像看穿了他的心思，将自己的盘子推到了他面前。

Peter忍住不让自己的小兴奋显露在脸上，他举起刀叉，“那我就不客气啦。”

直到甜品吃完之前都没有人再讲话了。

“关于你刚刚的问题，”Wade开口道，“哥的煎饼是自己学着做的，我父母……可以说从小到大什么都没教过我。如果说酗酒家暴不算的话。”

Peter显然没有预料到Wade的答案，他不知道该如何安慰他，也不知道应不应该伸手握住他的手，最后只能轻声说了一句“我很抱歉”。

“这些都无所谓了，哥现在过得好得很。”Wade伸出手揉了揉他的卷毛，仿佛他才是需要被安慰的那个人。

“Well, 我父母在我很小的时候就去世了，是我叔叔婶婶一直在照顾我。”Peter停顿了一下，“Ben叔在我十四岁的时候去世了，我不想让May一个人，所以我上大学之后也和她住在一起。”

听见May这个名字，Wade似乎想起了什么，思索的表情在他脸上停了一秒，“现在是你在照顾她了，不是吗？”

“我猜是吧。”

“我19岁一毕业就离家出走了，或许你会觉得我很自私，他们毕竟是我的家人之类的……”

Peter不容置疑地打断了他，“当然不会！你有权利选择你的家人，如果你的家人不把你当作他们最亲近、信任的人，那你完全可以再去寻找别人，真正因为你而 珍视着 、爱着你的人，这怎么会自私呢？”

Wade少见地没说话。

“应该没有很多人这么说吧？我猜？”

“事实上，你是第一个。哈！哥就知道选择你没错！你可真是个小天使。”

Peter又不争气地红了脸。

“不过这倒也不完全是件坏事——因为离家出走，我遇见了蜘蛛侠。”

“什么？”Peter现在感觉自己的蜘蛛感应嗡嗡作响，他霎时间心跳如鼓，他不知道Wade到底是被他救了的无数人中的之一，还是看见了他在某个小巷子里流血不止，又或者是某一个被他开导过的企图自杀的人？

“Yeah, pretty awesome,  right ?”Wade 挑了挑眉，“我翘了课，趁着家里没人收拾好了行李，然后坐上了最近一班去纽约的火车。哥在纽约过了几天舒服日子，当然，几乎花光了我高中时期的所有积蓄，然后我那个倒霉老爹不知道怎么找到了我的位置，在街上把我揍了一顿。我发誓我当时离死只差那么一点了——然后蜘蛛侠救了我。我猜我爸现在可能还在蹲监狱，或者被送回加拿大蹲监狱。我在医院醒来，我不是不感谢蜘蛛侠，但是说真的，那份医疗账单我足足还了两年。天知道我当时有多想念加拿大的医疗保险。”

Peter那句“对不起我不是故意的”已经到了嘴边，可是他在Wade面前不是蜘蛛侠，也没办法向他道歉。更让他感到愧疚的是，他不太记得这件事了。他当时说不定只以为那是街头斗殴，没想到是家暴。

“我确信蜘蛛侠当时是好心的……”

“Of-the-fucking-course！他是哥见到过最甜、最善良的人之一了。他简直是个天使，就像你一样。”Wade面不改色地夸奖道。

Peter简直想找个地洞钻进去。倒不是他因此而感到尴尬，只是平时这么直白又热情地夸奖他的人实在是太少了，他一时之间不知道该如何应对。

“别告诉平时没什么人夸过你。”Wade换了一副正经的模样看着他。

“的确……没有……”

“Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with them? You're—— ” Wade伸出手在他身边划了几下，仿佛他是一件美术馆的艺术品，“You're fucking beautiful.”

Peter意识到Wade不是因为和他调情才这么说，他真的这么认为。于是他也回给他一个真诚的微笑，“谢谢。You're……beautiful, too.”

Wade突然大笑起来，“你是不是从来不讲脏话？天哪，你有没有任何，我是说任何带有反叛精神的爱好？”

“我……”Peter摸了摸鼻尖。

超级英雄算不算？

Wade站起身，走到他旁边拉住他的手，把他也从座位上扯了起来，“你不是准备在这里待一天吧？”

“我们还没付钱？”

“我付过了。”

“？？？？”

“你来之前，我让他们扣了五十刀的信用卡预授权。”

Peter痛苦地呻吟了一声，“我不喜欢欠别人钱。”

“你不欠我钱，我命都是你的。”Wade翻了个白眼，握紧对方的 手走出 了甜品店。

Peter还没反应过来这句话是什么意思，或许从Wade牵起他的手开始他就处于 宕 机状态，但是当他反应过来的时候，他坐在Wade的车里的副驾驶位上。

“我晚上还要和May一起吃晚餐的……”Peter小声抗议道。

“你真的认为我把你拉上车是要带你去别的地方？”

Peter意识到他在说什么了，于是他不自觉地将目光移到他的嘴唇上。

而Wade很显然不想搞“像初中生一样慢慢靠近对方”的那一套，他握住Peter的手臂将他扯了过来，侧过头吻住了他。

Peter Parker此刻完全不知道该怎么办了。

他不想暴露自己从来没有亲过别人的事实，不是说从来没有，是从来没有像现在这种，炽热又温柔、欲望与喜爱完美地混合在一起。他仿佛可以融化在一个吻里。

当二人终于分开的时候，Peter意识到他正抓着Wade的外套。

“我送你回家？”Wade提议。

身边的男孩儿点了点头。

车开到Peter家楼下的时候，他还在回想刚刚那个吻。

“There you  go.”Wade 停下车，转头看着他准备告别。

Peter解开安全带，他有一点点紧张，但还是越过中间的储物箱， 攀着 Wade的肩膀再次亲吻了他。

“我猜这代表我们还有下一次约会？”Wade望着男孩亮晶晶的眼睛，问道。

Peter轻笑了一声，“Definitely.”

Peter回到家之后，才终于有时间看一眼他的手机。

首先是Ned发给他的无数条短信。

“你收到邮件了吗？”

“你和那个人的匹配度是99.83%！”

“你倒是回我一下啊。”

“他联系你了吗？”

“你们俩出去约会了吗？”

Aphrodite Project。Peter完全把这件事忘记了，今天的确是该出结果的日子。他一边打开邮箱，一边想着无论匹配到谁，都不会比Wade更好。他点开那封未读邮件，一下滑到底。

那里赫然写着他“灵魂伴侣”的名字：

Wade Winston Wilson

看来这个算法倒也没有那么离谱。


End file.
